Yoko Minato
is a member of Yggdrasill Corporation who uses the E.L.S. 03 Peach Energy Lockseed through the Genesis Driver to transform into . Personality Yoko's a quiet soul, but she has a tendency to use excessive force, as seen by beating Kaito down when he loudly got up in a rage during his talk with Ryoma Sengoku, with Kouta soon joining him. She seems to be loyal to Ryoma Sengoku, though this is implied to be a facade. She has some kind of personal interest in Kaito, which Ryoma notes as strange, as she usually doesn't involve herself with others. After Ryoma abandons her, she reveals that her loyalty to him was surface-level and that she sees more potential in Kaito. She has no personal interest in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit, preferring to see ambitious people like Kaito reach for its power. Character History Past Prior to the Inves Games and during the testing period to realize a functional Sengoku Driver, she was an assistant to Ryoma Sengoku and thought highly of Takatora Kureshima. However, to her confusion, Ryoma tells her to not forward the images of an higher-intellect Inves to Takatora, but to him directly, instead. Yggdrasill Saga , Takatora, and Sid stand together]] When Gaim attempts to stop Ryoji after his descent to an Inves, she along with the other Yggdrasill members transform. She spectates Sigurd as he kills Ryoji. Serving as a bodyguard for Ryoma Sengoku, she easily defeats Kouta and Kaito, both trying to escape and also take back their Drivers without Ryoma realizing. During Gaim and Baron's escape from Headquarters, under the guise of Marika, she stops Sigurd's fatal shot towards the two Armored Riders. After Mitsuzane Kureshima became the company's newest member before his first task, Minato and Ryoma were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspected. Yoko assists Mitsuzane, with the help of the Charmant owner, Oren and the former Beat Rider Hideyasu to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kouta by kidnapping his sister, Akira. The plan fails when Oren reveals he'd rather use a clean way of kidnapping Akira, which also sabotages Hideyasu on switching his Donguri Lockseed with a fake one when he's about to transform and torture Akira while posing as his patissier assistant. After Bravo is beaten by Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms, she appears to fight him. As she manages to evenly match Gaim, Mitsuzane, who transformed into Ryugen shoots Marika and telling her that he will protect Kouta. Yoko, along with numerous Kurokage Troopers defend a Crack from Rampant Inves. However, when Gaim also joins the fight to protect Zawame City from burning to ashes, he takes the opportunity to steal Yoko's Lockseed. Yoko, powerless, watches Kouta run off to Headquarters as he is determined to stop Yggdrasill. Helheim Saga As Ryoma decides to kick Kaito off their team after analyzing the Over Lords' data, Yoko asked him to give Kaito one more chance. Surprised at her request, Ryoma decides to give him one more chance as he gives Yoko a Genesis Driver and the Lemon Energy Lockseed. Mitsuzane enters Ryoma's office as he hasn't told Takatora about the Over Lords yet. He also told them that they could find the Over Lords easily if they follow his plan. Later, Yoko delivers the Genesis Driver to Kaito before she leaves. In the Helheim forest, Yoko gave the location of the Over Lords to Kaito and later as Marika, she attacks Gaim, but Ryugen blocks it as she continues fighting Gaim, following Mitsuzane's plan. Overpowered by Gaim, the Armored Rider leaves as Mitsuzane was surprised that Yoko was easily defeated. Later, an alarm is triggered, Yoko, along with Sid enters Ryoma's office as they suspect that the Over Lords made their move. As Takatora learns about the Over Lords from Kouta, Yoko, Sid, and Ryoma begin their betrayal and leaves Takatora to die in the forest unprotected. However, Sid back-stabs Ryoma and Yoko as he destroys the equipment that keeps the Crack open and leaves as it starts to close. As the Over Lord, Demushu enters Zawame, Ryoma ordered Yoko to capture the Over Lord. However knowing the Kouta was there, he then ordered her and the Kurokage Troopers to eliminate him. Marika arrives just in time to stop Gaim from finishing off the Over Lord as the monster mercilessly attacks them as a result having Kouta to be unconscious. Before she could eliminate Kouta, Baron stops her and retreats as he told her that Kouta could help them. As the Kurokage Troopers were badly beaten by Demushu, Marika called Ryoma that they should retreat, however he still wants to capture the Over Lord for the Forbidden Fruit. Seeing that Ryoma has become obsessed about the Forbidden Fruit, Zack and Kaito appears to aid them. Seeing the two Riders over powering the Over Lord, Yoko and the Kurokage Troopers were ordered by Ryoma to interfere and let Demushu escape. Later, she was abandoned by Ryoma when the Inves started to invade Zawame as they appeared from the tower. She receives assistance from Kaito, Zack, Oren, and Jonouchi to battle the Inves as she was amazed by Kaito's leadership. However Demushu overpowered them all with his evolved form until they were saved when Kouta uses his new Kiwami Arms to defeat the Over Lord. Yoko then cooperates with the Beat Riders as they would defend Zawame from Inves without any help from the government outside of Zawame. When searching for the Over Lord, Yoko tells Kouta that there should only be one that obtains the Forbidden Fruit and that he cannot beat Kaito. Before they can finish their conversation, Dyudyuonshu interferes, leaving Kouta to chase after the Over Lord. After Kouta now realized the Zangetsu Shin he saw recently is not Takatora and siding with the Over Lord, thanks to Oren's sense on the impostor's fighting ability, Yoko soon realized from the beginning after her betrayal of Takatora that Mitsuzane took his older brother's Genesis Driver, helped Sid after he betrayed Ryoma and Minato are related to Over Lord's invasion when Ryoma recently escaped. With Mitsuzane returns to Team Gaim's garage, Yoko is about to go to Mitsuzane until he is stopped by Kaito, who noticed what Yoko realized to threaten Mitsuzane to talk to her outside in private. Later, Kouta decides to plan on attacking the Inves in the Tower, which Yoko agrees as they also plan to is save to kidnapped civilians from the Inves. Once arriving to one of the entrance on the tower, the entrance was guarded by Inves as Kouta thinks that Mitsuzane would be needed. However Kaito and Yoko tell Kouta that he was completely manipulated by him, but he refuses to believe them until they got their cover blown by an Inves. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time Kamen Rider Marika alongside various other New Generation/Armored Riders poses with the ToQgers in the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with ToQ 5gou at one point. Arms Like the Armored Riders and her fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Marika's forms are called . - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Marika wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 14. Compared to her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks, though this is made up for by Minato's own fighting prowess. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. Appearances: Episodes 14-15, 17, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30-33, 35 }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Marika's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Marika Peach Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoko Minato is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in and the "grasshopper woman"/Hopper Dopant in Kamen Rider W. Tsukui also served as the suit actress for Kamen Rider Marika, with acting as understudy. Notes *Unlike the other Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim, Marika is not the first one with a Peach motif. The first Kamen Rider who had a peach motif is Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. **Both Riders appeared in some form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Marika appeared in an "early-bird cameo" with fellow New Generation Riders Zangetsu Shin and Duke while Den-O Sword Form appeared in the form of Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O. *Minami Tsukui is the first female Rider actress to perform her own stunts in-suit. * Currently, Yoko is the only Female Rider in the series. * Marika is the only New Generation Rider to have her Armor match the color of her Pre-Arms suit. * Yoko's given name and proficiency in kicking matches from . Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroines Category:Supporting Riders